


Самый опасный выпуск

by Scheinbar



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Джереми, Джеймс и Ричард отправляются в милый дом в лесу, чтобы наконец открыть глаза Хаммонду на то, что он любит их, а они его. Но, кажется, есть кто-то, кто хочет им помешать.





	Самый опасный выпуск

Ричард резко остановился около зеркала, остервенело растирая мокрые после душа волосы. Даже в полумраке коридора, две надписи слева и справа на его животе были отчетливо видны. Долгие годы слова, которые свели его с Минди, были написаны ее аккуратным почерком и располагались около ключицы. Он никогда не пытался их спрятать. Теперь Хаммонд никогда не переодевался при свидетелях и вовсе не потому, что оба почерка были ужасны. Они были слишком узнаваемы. 

Вздохнув, Ричард провел ладонью по черным линиям. «Джезза». «Капитан Улитка». Как же ему повезло, что он может спрятать свою тайну под одеждой! Судьба вполне могла пошутить и написать всю правду у него на лбу. Будто бы и без этого его чувства не были очевидны. 

Телефон с тихой вибрацией поехал по столу, отвлекая Хаммонда от грустных мыслей. Он улыбнулся и взял трубку. Минди хотела уточнить, когда он вернется, потому что дочери собирались сходить с ним в кино. Ричард подумал, что сохранившаяся теплота их отношения это чудо. Мало кому будет приятно после долгих лет вполне счастливого брака обнаружить на своем супруге имена двух мужчин. 

Минди сама оставила его через несколько дней после появления отметок, не желая слышать его извинений и обещаний. «Я знаю, что ты любишь меня и девочек. А еще я знаю, что ты будешь несчастен, если останешься здесь.» сказала она ему и крепок обняла. Поэтому Ричард окончательно переехал в их квартиру в Лондоне и в глазах окружающих превратился в убитого разводом бывшего мужа. Что, в действительности, только отчасти было правдой. 

Спохватившись, Хаммонд понял что опаздывает. Он быстро оделся и схватил сумку с вещами. Выбежав на улицу, обнаружил, что Джереми уже ждет его, прислонившись к машине. 

\- Что ты копаешься? Подбирал штаны в цвет глаз? - Проворчал Кларксон, когда Ричард закинул сумку в багажник и забрался в салон. Джеймс уже был в машине, дремал на заднем сиденье и Хаммонд еле сдержал улыбку, заметив, что тот похрапывает.

\- Я вовремя! - Тихо возмутился Ричард. - И потом, ты так и не сказал, куда мы едем. Я даже не знал, что с собой брать!

\- Уверен, в крайнем случае мы найдем место, где сможем купить тебе джемпер. - Фыркнул Джереми.

\- Это был свитшот. - Закатил глаза Ричард. - И я хочу кофе.

\- Будешь капризничать, и вместо кофе я заправлю тебя водой.

\- Ты долго будешь мне это припоминать? - Хаммонд сложил руки на груди.

\- До конца твоих дней. - Слишком серьезно ответил Джереми, и Ричард невольно насторожился. В последнее время ему казалось, что друзья стали вести себя как-то иначе. Но он говорил себе, что это он изменился и пытается увидеть то, чего на самом деле нет. 

В дороге они сонно молчали. Хаммонд смотрел в окно, на постепенно светлеющее небо, на пролетающие мимо деревья и дома. Судя по всему, они двигались куда-то на север, но он все еще не мог понять, куда. И если говорить честно, ему было все равно, лишь бы вместе. Он был рад, когда Кларкон предложил им провести короткий недельный отпуск втроем, и не заметил взгляда, которым тот обменялся с Мэем. 

Остановившись на заправке, Джереми пошел оплатить бензин, в то время как Ричард направился к автомату с кофе. Принести три бумажных стаканчика без подставки было непросто, но он справился, и наконец выбравшийся из салона Джеймс улыбнулся ему. 

\- Доброе утро, Ричард! - Вежливо поприветствовал он его, забирая свою порцию. Мэй был теплый, и Хаммонд невольно встал ближе к нему. По утрам было зябко, осень уверенно двигалась к зиме, и с каждым днем становилось все холоднее.

\- Привет. - Ричард сделал глоток и поморщился. Кофе на заправках был отвратительный. - Куда Джезза везет нас?

\- Разве концепция сюрприза не предполагает некоторой доли... неинформированности? - Мэй усмехнулся и протянул руку, обнимая Ричарда за плечи. Ему казалось совершенно очаровательным, как тот меняется в отсутствие камер, буквально льнет к рукам. - Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

\- Я не волнуюсь. Но складывается ощущение, что только я один не в курсе, что происходит. - Проворчал Хаммонд, пытаясь скрыть, насколько ему хорошо от того, что Джеймс обнимает его. Соулмэйтов всегда тянуло друг к другу, даже если они еще не знали о том, что ими являются. 

Мэй так и прижимал его к себе, поглаживая ладонью по плечу, пока Джереми не вышел из магазина и не направился к машине. Ричард протянул ему кофе и с сожалением понял, что Джеймс отпустил его. 

\- Долго нам еще ехать? - Ворчливо спросил он у Кларксона, пока бак наполнялся бензином.

\- Около двух часов. - Джереми усмехнулся. - Хотя если бы за рулем был Джеймс, то все восемь.

\- Как всегда, остроумно. - Мэй выкинул в урну пустой стаканчик и потянулся. Хаммонд невольно глянул ему на живот, где могло бы быть его имя. Ему даже показалось, что он видел очертания букв... но возможно, ему только показалось.

Они вернулись в машину, но в этот раз Мэй занял место около водителя, а Ричард с жалобами отправился на заднее сиденье. Там лежала куртка Джеймса, которую тот якобы случайно забыл, и Хаммонд накрылся ей как одеялом, глядя в окно и чувствуя, что знакомый запах и урчание мотора усыпляют его, несмотря на кофе. 

\- Ричард уснул. - Тихо сообщил Мэй Кларксону, когда обернулся и обнаружил, что Хаммонд дремлет, смешно нахмурив брови.

\- Пусть отдыхает, нам еще порядочно ехать. - Джереми чуть сбавил скорость, чтобы машина шла мягче.

\- Заботливый Джезза, кто бы мог подумать! - Усмехнулся Джеймс. - Что же дальше?

\- Я только надеюсь, что он нас не возненавидит... - Покачал головой Кларксон, и внезапно его обычная маска уверенности дала трещину. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Джереми. - Второй раз за утро пообещал Мэй.

=+=

\- Не могу понять, в чем ты нашел повод для беспокойства? - Заметил Джеймс, покинув машину и разглядывая двухэтажный деревянный дом перед ними. Он больше напоминал шале, чем традиционный британский стиль, и кажется, был не так давно построен. - Любовное гнездышко?

\- Иди ты. - Беззлобно отмахнулся Кларксон, становясь рядом и вытаскивая из смятой пачки сигарету. - Сам-то как справлялся?

Мэй усмехнулся и вспомнил то время, когда они вдвоем с Джереми обнаружили не только свои парные надписи, но и слово «Хомяк» выведенное размашистым почерком Ричарда. Да, им было неплохо вместе, но отсутствие рядом того, кто сделал бы их цельными... Это было непросто. Каждый из них справлялся с этим как мог, а потом Ричард развелся, и Минди им все рассказала. Она знала, что сам Хаммонд никогда не признается и вместо этого замучает себя и остальных. 

\- Могли бы и разбудить. - Ричард с ворчанием выбрался из машины и сонно поежился, забирая из рук Кларксона сигарету и затягиваясь. Он был все еще в куртке Джеймса и кажется, даже не замечал всего этого. Наконец, он обратил внимание на дом и лес перед ним, и на его лице вспыхнула счастливая улыбка. 

\- Тебе нравится? - Спросил Джеймс, краем глаза наблюдая за явно нервничающим Кларксоном. Он сам был уверен, что у них все наладится, но Джереми никак не мог успокоиться. Что, по скромному мнению Мэя, было ужасно мило. 

\- Это и есть ваш сюрприз? - Ричард повернулся к ним, сверкая глазами и чуть только не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. - Целая неделя?!

\- Как-то так, да. - Кларксон отобрал у него свою сигарету. - Хочешь осмотреться?

\- Да, определенно да! - Ричард поспешил к дому и Джеймс с Джереми последовали за ним. Кларксон открыл дверь и снял сигнализацию. Почти весь первый этаж занимала просторная гостиная с традиционным камином, большими и даже на вид удобными диванами, огромным обеденным столом. Где-то дальше угадывалась кухня, на втором этаже располагались спальни. Сквозь окна темнел осенний лес.

\- Как ты нашел это место? - Спросил Ричард, вернувшись с осмотра. Он мечтал провести несколько дней вдали от безусловно любимой, но утомительной работы. Теперь он был здесь вместе со своими... коллегами? Друзьями? Кем-то большим?

\- Это, в общем-то, мой дом. - Кларксон пожал плечами и отвернулся, скрывая смущение. - Надо принести сумки.

\- Я... я сам схожу! - Ричард вылетел на улицу. Дом Джереми! Ему определенно надо успокоиться, иначе он опять себе напридумывает лишнего. Ведь это совершенно ничего не значит. Или значит? Если бы он только мог поверить в то, что его чувства взаимны, то это могла бы быть одна из лучших недель его жизни.

\- Он нервничает. - Беспомощно заметил Кларксон, когда Хаммонд ушел.

\- Хочу заметить, ты нервничаешь еще больше. - Сказал Джеймс. Он подошел к Джереми и обнял его со спины, устраивая подбородок на его плече. - Успокойся, я думаю, что ему все нравится и он не собирается убегать пешком через лес. Ну, по крайней мере в данный момент.

Через некоторое время, когда Ричард наконец перенес в дом все их многочисленные сумки, он отправился на поиски друзей. Мэй предсказуемо обнаружился на кухне, около закипающего чайника,и он явно собирался срочно пополнить острую нехватку чая в организме. 

\- Джереми решил немного согреть дом и разжечь огонь в камине. Полагаю, он отправился за дровами. - Проинформировал его Джеймс, расслабленно улыбаясь. 

Ричард вернул улыбку и кивнул, остановился рядом с ним, рассеянно глядя на чайник. Он старался отвлечься от своих безнадежный фантазий, чтобы не выглядеть еще большим дураком перед друзьями. Даже если он безнадежно влюблен в них, это не должно больше ничего испортить. Он и так уже потерял Минди, если он потеряет их двоих... 

\- Ричард? Ричард! - Мэй дотронулся до его плеча, обеспокоенный его отсутствующим видом. - Что-то не так?

\- Просто задумался. - Смутился Хаммонд, тронутый заботой. Если подумать, Мэй всегда проявлял внимание к ним обоим, чувствуя момент гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо из них. Ричард понял, что так привык к этому, что даже не замечал. Как он мог быть таким невнимательным все это время?

\- Может, ты поможешь мне с завтраком? Для начала неплохо бы убрать продукты в шкафы и холодильник. - Джеймс потрепал его по волосам и отошел к раковине, открывая воду и собираясь ополоснуть кружки.

\- Будет сделано, капитан! - Ричард отправился за сумками и встретил в гостиной Джереми. Тот аккуратно укладывал дрова около камина, и неожиданно это зрелище оказалось волнующе уютным, как возвращение домой после долгой поездки.

\- Отличный дом, Джезза. - Хаммонд подошел к нему ближе и улыбнулся, протягивая руку и помогая подняться. - Спасибо, что привез нас сюда. Это лучший сюрприз за последнее время.

\- Делов-то. Хотел проверить, есть ли тут рядом дикие звери. И раз уж все равно никто не заметит вашего отсутствия в моем прекрасном шоу... - Кларксон развел руками с невинными видом. Он был счастлив, что Хаммонду здесь нравилось, ведь это была одна из причин по которой они с Мэем решили устроить эти выходные. 

\- Да что ты говоришь! Готов поспорить, что самый дикий зверь в округе это некий орангутанг! - Рассмеялся Ричард, качая головой. Он взял сумки с продуктами и понес их на кухню к Джеймсу.

\- Зачем тащить все сразу? - Проворчал Мэй, забирая у него пару пакетов и случайно касаясь руки. Ричард подумал, что для человека, охраняющего свое личное пространство, Джеймс подпустил его и Джереми слишком близко. Сам он был тактильным, иногда даже слишком, и ему нравилось чувствовать тепло других людей. 

\- Не хочу ходить два раза. Там Джереми обещает скормить нас диким зверям. - Фыркнул Ричард, открывая холодильник и складывая туда продукты.

\- Да не было такого! - Возмутился Кларксон, который в этот момент вошел на кухню.

\- Еще как было! - Рассмеялся Ричард. Он вытащил упаковки макарон, открыл верхний ящик шкафа и потянулся, чтоб положить их туда. Его футболка и джемпер задрались, обнажая живот и позволяя стоящему рядом Мэю отчетливо видеть две уже знакомые ему надписи.

\- Ох, Ричард... - выдохнул Джеймс, глядя на Хаммонда.

Тот не сразу понял, что произошло. Но когда догадался, что Джеймс видел — Джеймс видел! - то тут же поднял руки в защитном жесте и попятился от мужчины. Джереми удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, в чем причина столько резкой перемены общего настроения. 

\- Я... Послушай, это не то, что ты думаешь! Хотя скорее, это как раз то, что ты думаешь. Но это ничего не значит! Точнее, значит, но не то... Джеймс! - Паниковал Хаммонд, пытаясь придумать, как исправить ситуацию. 

\- У меня тоже есть. - Джеймс отложил полотенце и направился к Ричарду, вынуждая его продолжать паническое отступление.

\- Это совсем не... что? Что?! - Хаммонд остановился, уткнувшись спиной в холодильник и пораженно заглянул в глаза Мэя, пытаясь понять, не смеется ли он над ним. Тот не смеялся.

\- У меня тоже есть ваши имена. Как и у Джереми. - Джеймс протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Ричарда, скользнув пальцами к его шее в успокаивающем жесте. Хаммонд непроизвольно подался навстречу ласке, все еще недоверчиво глядя распахнутыми глазами. Мэй чувствовал его тревогу как свою, и ему невыносимо хотел поцеловать Хаммонда, убеждая в том, что все в порядке. Но он опасался еще больше встревожить его. И Джереми и Ричард вызывали у него желание позаботиться, даже если вели себя в основном, как два малолетних идиота. 

\- Готов поспорить, что у нас они появились гораздо раньше, чем у тебя, маленький удачливый ублюдок! - Проворчал Кларксон, подходя ближе. - И тебе не пришлось несколько лет лезть на стенку, не имея возможности получить желаемое. Я думал Мэй окончательно поедет крышей, не в обиду сказано, Улитка. 

Хаммонд переводил взгляд с одного на другого, открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что сказать. Джереми выглядел сердитым, но и он и Мэй смотрели на него так, словно они опять все были в той палате и Ричард наконец открыл глаза после жуткой катастрофы. Его сердце сжалось, когда он на мгновение представил, что их чувства могли появиться уже тогда, а он...а он...

\- Мы надеялись, что ты не будешь нас ненавидеть и не убежишь, сверкая пятками, когда узнаешь. - Джеймс улыбнулся и наконец притянул к себе Ричарда, обнимая. Джереми в свою очередь сделал шаг навстречу и крепко сжал своими огромными руками обоих, окончательно лишая Хаммонда возможности высвободиться. Но тот и не хотел. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и, как смог, обнял их в ответ. 

\- Вы два идиота, если считаете, что я могу хоть пять минут вас ненавидеть! - пробормотал Ричард, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Ему хотелось навсегда запомнить этот момент: ощущение мягкого свитера Джеймса под руками, теплое дыхание Джереми в волосах и собственное счастье, наполняющее грудь.

\- Раз мы все выяснили, и нет смысла продолжать этот неловкий момент девчачьих переживаний, мне нужно проверить камин. - Кларксон отпустил их, провел ладонью по спине Хаммонда и ушел в комнату. Мэй вернулся к приготовлению завтрака, а Ричард подумал, что совсем не против обниматься и дальше.

\- Надеюсь, «проверить камин» это не одна из его ужасных метафор. - Пробормотал Хаммонд, усаживаясь за стол. Он наблюдал за Джеймсом, не веря до конца, что месяцы его переживаний и сомнений закончились с одним коротким разговором. - Господи, какой я идиот! И что теперь делать? - Спросил он больше у себя, чем у Мэя.

\- Теперь завтрак, прогулка по лесу, отдых. У нас есть целая неделя, чтобы понять, чего мы все хотим друг от друга. - Джеймс поставил на стол тарелку с сэндвичами и три кружки с чаем. - Позовешь Джереми?

Ричард кивнул и поднялся со стула. Проходя мимо Джеймса он задержался, вопросительно глядя на него. Может ли он сейчас сделать первый шаг и поцеловать его? Или это все испортит? Черт, как же сложно... Мэй оборвал его переживания, подавшись навстречу, обхватив его лицо ладонями и мягко поцеловав в губы. Улыбнувшись, он развернул Хаммонда в сторону гостиной и придал ускорение шлепком по заднице:

\- Чай остынет!

И именно поэтому Ричард появился в комнате, потирая бедро, чем вызвал вопросительный взгляд Джереми. 

\- Джеймс меня шлепнул! - Тут же нажаловался Хаммонд, пытаясь сделать жалобное лицо, но все время расплываясь в насмешливой улыбке.

\- Давно пора было. - Джереми последний раз поправил поленья и подошел к Ричарду, обхватывая его руками за талию. Хаммонд бы моментально разозлился, узнай он, как Кларксона на самом деле заводит их разница в размере. Джеймс тоже был ниже его, но мог так глянуть, что Джереми тут же чувствовал себя нашкодившим карапузом. 

\- Ты сердишься на меня? - Спросил Ричард, заглядывая в его глаза со своим невозможным виноватым видом, за который Кларксон, по большому секрету, был готов простить ему что угодно.

\- С чего ты взял? - Удивился Джереми, расправив ладони у него на спине и успокаивающе поглаживая. 

\- Из-за твоих слов? Вам пришлось ждать? - Хаммонд положил руки ему на плечи. Несмотря на вечные шутки и розыгрыши, он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ними двумя. Он знал, что если он начнет падать, его поймают. Именно поэтому он никогда не боялся прыгать. 

\- Вообще я рассчитываю получить, так сказать, сатисфакцию. - Ладони Кларксона спустились с талии Ричарда на его задницу и решительно притянули ближе. Хаммонд охнул, поддаваясь и не чувствуя ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Каждый раз, когда он видел, как Джереми управляется с очередным суперкаром или мощным внедорожником, ему хотелось почувствовать эти умелые руки на себе.

\- Чай, джентльмены. - Напомнил Джеймс, стоя в дверях и глядя на них с улыбкой. Они с Кларксоном давно считали, что Хаммонд принадлежит им вплоть до последнего дурацкого браслета. И теперь он был там, где и должен быть. 

\- Ты опять хочешь испортить все веселье? - Возмутился Джереми, усмехнулся и, дразня, сжал задницу Ричарда, отчего тот издал глухой стон и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Ему было стыдно от того, что он так легко возбудился, словно неопытный старшекласник.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не торопил события, дикарь! - Мэй подошел ближе и освободил Хаммонда из рук Кларксона, прижимая к себе и уводя на кухню. Джереми фыркнул и отправился за ними, пытаясь схватить обоих. 

В конце концов, через пару минут поцелуев и ненавязчивого облапывания, они оказались за столом, завтракая. Смущенный и покрасневший Ричард упрямо смотрел в тарелку, поглощая сэндвичи. Джереми копался в телефоне, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. Джеймс смотрел то на одного, то на другого, предвкушая веселье следующей недели.

\- Полагаю, ты купил этот дом некоторое время назад, Джереми? - Начал Мэй, и они оба вопросительно посмотрели на него.

\- Года два, а что? - Кларксон отложил телефон.

\- Надеюсь, мы не заблудимся во время нашей прогулки. - Вздохнул Джеймс. - Или ты опять собираешься ориентироваться по звездам?

\- Тут ловит интернет, так что даже Хаммонд сможет проложить дорогу по навигатору. - Проворчал Джереми. - Можем сходить к озеру, если ты так боишься заблудиться в лесу.

\- Или ты просто можешь оставлять за собой крошки хлеба, чтобы по ним найти дорогу обратно. - Предложил Ричард.

Джеймс укоризненно посмотрел на него, и выхватил из его руки половину последнего сэндвича. 

\- Эй! - Возмутился Хаммонд.

\- Иди сделай себе еще один. - Предложил Мэй.

\- Мне лень. - Ричард улыбнулся и поднялся с места. - Я пойду возьму фотоаппарат, пока вы пытаетесь пережевать хлеб своими вставными челюстями.

\- Вот ведь засранец. - Заметил Джереми, когда Хаммонд скрылся.

\- Определенно. - Согласился Джеймс.

=+=

По закону подлости, на обратном пути их накрыл неожиданной для осени силы ливень. Ричард снял джемпер и завернул в него камеру, чтобы спасти от воды. Поэтому ничего не было удивительного в том, что к тому моменту, как они добежали до дома, он промок до нитки и основательно замерз. 

\- Раздевайся. - Приказал ему Мэй, забирая у него фотоаппарат и аккуратно откладывая в сторону. Они оставили насквозь мокрую одежду у входной двери и Джереми поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы принести им что-нибудь сухое. Камин в гостиной уже потух, но еще хранил остатки тепла, и Ричард подошел ближе, обхватив себя в попытке согреться. Кларксон скинул с верхнего этажа большое полотенце и Джеймс завернул в него продрогшего Хаммонда.

\- Надо было захватить куртку. - Пробормотал Ричард, все еще вздрагивая от холода. Его волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны, словно у сердитого воробья. Ломанное колено разболелось от пробежки и холода, вынуждая Хаммонда сжать зубы от боли. 

\- Надо было. - Согласился Джеймс, растирая его плечи и спину. Он заметил, что Ричарду плохо и крикнул Джереми принести аптечку. Хаммонд уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, стоя на одной ноге и злясь на то, что выглядит таким слабым. 

Наконец Джереми вернулся с футболками и штанами, аптечкой и полотенцем для Мэя. Они помогли Ричарду одеться и заставили выпить обезболивающее. Джеймс усадил его на диван и передал мазь для ноги. 

\- Сможешь сам? - Спросил он, одной рукой вытирая волосы полотенцем.

\- Да, я справлюсь! - Ричард закатал штанину и выдавил прохладный гель поверх шрама. - Как это бесит...

\- А все потому, что кто-то не умеет поворачивать. - Джеймс собрал полотенца и их мокрую одежду, отнес их к стиральной машине. Когда он вернулся, Джереми сидел рядом с Ричардом на диване и гладил его по спине и плечам. Мэй слышал о том, что у некоторых соулмэйтов связь настолько сильна, что они чувствуют боль друг друга даже на расстоянии. Что ж, если Хаммонду от этого будет легче, они готовы потерпеть. 

\- Я сделаю чай. Позаботься, чтобы Хомяк не помер до моего возвращения. - Сказал Кларксон, поднимаясь с дивана и выходя из комнаты. Мэй видел, что ему нужно время побыть одному. Они оба тяжело переживали каждую аварию Ричарда, и страх потерять его был более чем реален. 

\- Эй! Я не собираюсь... - Начал протестовать Хаммонд, но Джеймс сел с ним на диван и осторожно переложил его ноги себе на колени, накрывая их пледом и обнимая одной рукой его за плечи. Сидеть так оказалось неожиданно тепло и удобно, и Ричард плюнул на гордость, прижимаясь ближе к Мэю. Защитить свою независимость он всегда успеет. Закрыв глаза, он устроил голову у него на плече и начал ждать, пока лекарства подействуют и избавят его от ноющей боли.

\- Лучше? - Спросил через какое-то время Джеймс, когда ему показалось, что Ричард в его руках немного расслабился.

\- Да, сейчас лучше... - Хаммонд улыбнулся, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь теплыми губами к его шее. - Супергерой Джеймс Мэй в очередной раз спасает своего коллегу от глупой смерти под дождем. Коллега интересуется, может ли он в благодарность за спасение поцеловать супергероя?

\- И чем вы тут занимаетесь, пока я готовлю чай, словно какая-нибудь миссис Хадсон? - Возмутился Джереми, появляясь с подносом. Оставив его на журнальном столе, он сел рядом с ними так, что Ричард снова оказался между ним и Джеймсом.

\- Тут раздают поцелуи за спасение, Джереми. - Улыбнулся Мэй и подмигнул Хаммонду. - Думаю, мой верный сайдкик так же заслуживает благодарности.

\- Тогда я тоже хочу! - Кларксон притянул к себе Ричарда и положил теплую ладонь на его шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Он целовал его, покусывая губы, раскрывая языком его рот и вынуждая поддаться. Первый раз Хаммонду не хотелось соревноваться за первенство, тем более, что Джеймс отвлекал его, проникнув руками под футболку, оглаживая по груди и животу. 

\- Двое на одного не честно! - Пробормотал Ричард, когда Джереми прервал поцелуй и уложил его спиной на свои ноги. Джеймс стянул с него штаны до середины бедра и обхватил ладонью отвердевший член, обводя пальцем головку с выступившей каплей смазки. Хаммонд дернулся навстречу, кусая губы, и Кларксон перехватил его руки, прижимая их одной ладонью к дивану за его головой.

\- Тише! - Рявкнул он, задирая футболку Ричарда куда-то к подмышкам и проводя пальцами по словам на коже. - Черт возьми, сколько лет я хотел это увидеть...

\- Не могу не согласиться... - Подтвердил Джеймс, протягивая свободную руку и переплетая их с Джереми пальцы над черными линиями букв. Хаммонд на мгновение замер, тяжело дыша и отчаянно краснея. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным и слишком открытым перед ними. Будь на их месте кто-то другой, он может быть и испугался бы своих ощущений, но... он любил их обоих. 

И ему совершенно не возможно было сдерживаться, когда оба любовника уделяли ему столько внимания. Он рвано дышал от возбуждения, толкаясь в ладонь Мэя, подставляясь под руки Кларксона. Хотелось дотронуться до них, вернуть удовольствие, но Джереми все еще держал его, не позволяя двигаться, и он окончательно сдался. Ему хватило буквально пары минут, чтобы кончить и обессиленно вытянуться в их руках. 

Он почувствовал, как Джеймс вытер его салфеткой, а Джереми поправил на нем одежду. Они помогли ему сесть между ними и всунули кружку с чаем в подрагивающие руки. 

\- А вы? - Спросил Хаммонд, все еще немного осоловело глядя на них.

\- Не все тут такие юные и перевозбужденные, чтобы трахаться на неудобном диване, Хомяк. Но не волнуйся, мы свое получим. В более подходящей обстановке. - Кларксон плотоядно усмехнулся и подмигнул ему.

\- Не пугай Ричарда, - Джеймс насмешливо смотрел на них обоих. У него и Джереми были грандиозные планы на Хаммонда, но они действительно могли подождать до вечера и кровати.

\- Я вас не боюсь! - Рассмеялся Ричард, устраиваясь удобнее. Кларксон принес ноутбук и включил фоном какой-то фильм. Никто из них не обращал внимания на то, что происходило на экране, больше наслаждаясь теплом и долгожданным присутствием друг друга. В конце концов, Хаммонд уснул, и пустая кружка выскользнула из его рук.

=+=

Они проснулись, когда уже стемнело и экран компьютера давно погас. Усталость, накопленная за месяцы работы и наполненный событиями день не позволили им избавиться от сонливости. Поэтому Джеймс предложил им найти подходящую кровать и лечь спать нормально, а не на крохотном для троих диване. Ричард что-то виновато пробормотал и скрылся в гостевой спальне. 

\- Не дави на него, уверен, он явится еще до утра... - Успокоил Джеймс Кларксона и подтолкнул в сторону кровати.

Все вышло именно так, как он говорил. Мэй всегда спал чутко, и когда на пороге комнаты появился Ричард, завернутый в одеяло, он незамедлительно проснулся. Усмехнувшись, придвинулся ближе к Джереми и Хаммонд тут же прошлепал босыми ногами к кровати, забираясь к нему под одеяло, оставляя свое на полу рядом. 

\- Не могу уснуть. - Прошептал Ричард, устраиваясь удобнее и прижимаясь ближе к манящему теплу Джеймса. - Проснулся от ощущения, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Потом все время казалось, что внизу кто-то ходит.

\- Это Джереми ходил за водой, не волнуйся. - Успокоил его Мэй, обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в его волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах. Хаммонд устроил свою голову у него на груди и наконец затих. Буквально через несколько мгновений, Джереми повернулся и закинул руку на них обоих.

\- Сложно было сразу с нами лечь! - Проворчал он, тыкая Ричарда пальцем в бок.

\- Ай! - Хаммонд немедленно пихнул его в ответ, завязывая потасовку.

\- Сейчас обоих выкину отсюда. - Пригрозил Джеймс, и они тут же угомонились.

Мэй проснулся, когда за окном уже светило солнце и в кровати был он один. Лениво потянувшись, он добрался до душа, и после, относительно бодрый и готовый к новому дню, спустился вниз. Из кухни доносились вкусные запахи, и он решил, что разумнее начать поиски именно оттуда. 

Ричард обнаружился у плиты, поглощенный процессом и мурлыкая под нос вместе с радио.   
Джеймс не смог сопротивляться искушению подойти к нему и обнять, обхватывая руками поперек живота и прижимая к себе. Хаммонд тут же радостно рассмеялся и поднял голову, целуя Мэя и шутливо отталкивая его. 

\- Я вообще-то готовлю! Имейте терпение, сэр!

\- Ладно, ладно! - Джеймс отошел, но перед этим отвлек его поцелуем и утащил с доски кусочек сыра. Ричард слегка прихрамывал, но не больше чем в дни, когда съемки окончательно изматывали его. - А где Джереми?

\- Кажется, в подвале. Хотел проверить насос, или что-то в этом роде... Изображает хозяйственность. - Хаммонд подвигал бровями, выражая все, что он думает по этому поводу.

Мэй кивнул и, не доверяя себе, вышел в гостиную, чтобы держать свои руки подальше от Ричарда. Он нашел свой телефон, но тот не включался, видимо, села батарея. Поставив его на зарядку, Джеймс взял ноутбук и открыл документ, где набрасывал идеи для очередного выпуска. Сначала он долго не мог сосредоточиться, возвращаясь в своих воспоминаниях к Джереми и Ричарду. Но потом работа увлекала его, и он очнулся только когда с кухни отчетливо распространился едкий запах горелого. 

\- Ричард? Ричард! - Позвал он, стремительно направляясь к нему. На кухне никого не было, от сковородки валил дым. Джеймс снял ее с огня и бросил в мойку. Куда же делся Хаммонд? Его телефон и кофта лежали тут же на стуле, и вся комната выглядела так, словно он был здесь и на минутку отошел.

\- Ричард? - Мэй начал серьезно беспокоиться, что Хаммонду стало плохо и он где-то отрубился. Но тогда или он или Джереми бы обязательно услышали! 

\- Черт возьми, Ричард! - Джеймс буквально оббежал оба этажа, заглядывая в каждое помещение, но нигде его не обнаружил. За спиной послышались шаги, и он хотел было повернуться и высказать, все что про него думает, как грохнул выстрел.

Мэй отпрянул и развернулся, испуганно прижав руку к груди. Перед ним на полу корчился какой-то неизвестный мужчина, подвывая и держась за окровавленную ногу. За ним с пистолетом в руке стоял Кларксон. 

\- Какого... - Выдохнул Джеймс, чувствуя, как адреналин разгоняет пульс. День, еще несколько минут назад казавшийся прекрасным, стремительно летел в задницу. 

\- Помоги мне! - Джереми сорвал шнур, удерживающий шторы и придавил неизвестного к полу, связывая руки у него за спиной. - Мэй, он может быть не один!

Джеймс поднял отброшенный пистолет и огляделся, на случай, если незваный гость действительно пришел с кем-то. Кларксон грубо швырнул мужчину к стене и встряхнул, схватив за куртку. 

\- Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? Куда ты дел Хаммонда? Лучше тебе ответить и прямо сейчас!

Мэй никогда не видел Джереми в такой ярости. Он чувствовал ее и ему стоило большого труда оставаться относительно спокойным. Если и он сорвется, тогда Кларксон окончательно слетит с катушек. Кажется, на неизвестного это тоже произвело впечатление, потому что он тут же заговорил, морщась и глотая слова:

\- Да я не трогал никого! Мне сказали, тут два старика и есть чем поживиться! Легкие деньги! Я дождался звонка и вошел! Какого хрена ты стрелял в меня, мудак!

Джереми ударил его по лицу, разбивая губу в кровь, и Мэй буквально повис у него на руке, чтобы остановить. Он опустился перед мужчиной, держа в руке пистолет, снятый с предохранителя и вроде бы ненавязчиво направленный в сторону допрашиваемого. 

\- Наш друг пропал. А потом мы встретили тебя. Мне кажется, в твоих интересах рассказать нам все.

\- Да я все сказал! Не видел я никого! Чувак, убери пистолет! На кой черт мне врать!

\- Кто тебе сказал про нас? Кто звонил?! - Джереми еле сдерживал ярость, и Джеймс сжал его плечо. У Хаммонда всегда лучше получалось угомонить Кларксона, когда тот терял терпение. 

\- Да я не знаю его! Меня с ним Билли связал, я его ни разу не видел!

\- Я не думаю, что он что-то знает. Выглядит, как идиот. - Мэй поднялся на ноги и помог встать Кларксону. - Надо наложить жгут и вызвать полицию.

\- Обойдется он без жгута! Сам нарвался, мудак! - Выплюнул Джереми и ушел искать телефон. Джеймс презрительно посмотрел на неудавшегося вора. В гостиной еще осталась аптечка с прошлого дня, и он перетянул его ногу жгутом, останавливая кровь.

\- Будь уверен, что и ты и Билли ответите за это по полной. - Холодно пообещал Мэй. Он проверил узел Джереми и отвел мужчину в кладовку, закрыв его там на ключ. 

\- Телефоны не работают. - Мрачно сказал Джереми, когда Джеймс присоединился к нему.

\- Что? - Мэй схватил телефон. - Подожди, но это вообще не мой телефон! Похож, но не мой!

\- С моим то же самое. Это еще не все. - Кларксон сжал зубы. - Машина тоже никуда не поедет. Раскурочили ей все под капотом, ублюдки! 

\- Твою мать... - Джеймс закрыл лицо руками, на мгновение поддаваясь панике. - Что вообще происходит? Почему ты выстрелил в него? 

\- Я поднимался из подвала, услышав твои крики. Увидел этого мудака. Забрал из тайника пистолет и очень вовремя вышел. Он уже замахнулся, чтобы ударить тебя по голове! Я даже не помню, как выстрелил... он мог покалечить тебя!

\- Послушай, Хаммонда нигде нет. - Мэй посмотрел на Джереми. - Я обошел весь дом! Он был на кухне, я в гостиной. Буквально десять минут и он словно растворился в воздухе. Я знаю, что сам бы он ни за что такого не сделал. Боюсь, с ним могло случиться что-то плохое, Джереми...

\- Вот дерьмо! - Кларксон протянул руку и сжал ладонь Джеймса в попытке успокоить. - Мы найдем его. Я тебе обещаю. Он маленький живучий ублюдок, его так просто не достать. 

\- Нам надо вызвать полицию. Ты уверен, что не осталось никаких средств связи? - Мэй налил стакан воды и протянул Джереми.

\- Уверен. Тут нет ни радиостанции, ни тревожной кнопки сигнализации. Все телефоны подделки. У нас нет машины и до ближайших магазина или заправки мы будем идти пешком несколько часов. Знаешь, что мне особенно не нравится? - Кларксон сжал кулаки.

\- Что? - Пока тот говорил, Джеймс осмотрел гостиную и кухню в поисках следов крови или борьбы.

\- Это не похоже на обычное ограбление. Никто не знал, куда мы едем, я никому не говорил, а вы не знали. Кто-то сумел подменить наши телефоны и сломать машину, и кажется, сделал это еще ночью. Кто-то сумел бесшумно похитить Ричарда, который может за себя постоять. Кто-то все явно планировал. - Джереми посмотрел на Мэя.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - Джеймс растерянно развел руками. - Это все похоже на дешевый сериал или страшный сон. Разве такое происходит в реальности?

\- Я собираюсь испортить его планы. - Заявил Кларксон.

=+=

Ричард очнулся с ощущением, что он минут десять кувыркался с горы в автомобиле. Так плохо ему давно не было. Колено болело, горло и голова горели, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Он хотел протереть их руками, но к ужасу своему обнаружил, что не может ими пошевелить. Неужели он сломал позвоночник? Нет, нет, тогда бы он не чувствовал вообще ничего!

Собравшись с силами, он открыл глаза, но тут же со стоном зажмурился. Кажется, вокруг было довольно темно, но даже самое тусклое освещение отзывалось мучительной болью в глазах и всей голове. Ричард уткнулся лицом в свое плечо, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоиться. Через несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов ему это удалось. С шумом выдохнув и сжав зубы, он снова подняли веки. 

Одно можно было сказать точно — он вовсе не в больнице. 

Потолок уходил куда-то в темноту, равно как и стены и пол. Хаммонд поднял голову и увидел, что его руки привязаны к анкеру, вбитому прямо в стену. Все это очень походило на низкосортный фильм ужасов, и он почувствовал, что злится. 

\- Да какого хрена! - Пробормотал он и начал подниматься. Колено и ногу тут же свело от боли и Ричард взвыл, сжав зубы. Дальше он действовал гораздо осторожнее и постепенно смог выпрямиться. Даже такое усилие потребовало от него всех ресурсов, и он прислонился к стене, выжидая, пока голова перестанет кружиться. Это все было совсем не смешно.

\- Так, Ричард, успокойся... - сказал он сам себе, чувствуя, как от паники колотится сердце и перехватывает горло. - Успокойся. Представь, что это очередное телешоу, тебе надо просто отснять эпизод... в конце эти два идиота встретят меня. Все будет хорошо.

Как ни странно, это помогло и через несколько минут он смог найти в себе силы снова осмотреться. Он определенно был в какой-то пещере. И раз он как-то сюда попал, значит сможет и выбраться. 

Но вот как он сюда попал? 

Он помнил, что был на кухне. Все вместе, в доме Джереми. Он вспомнил Джеймса, и потом... странный запах и темнота. И теперь он здесь. Один. 

\- Джеймс! Джереми! - Выдохнул Ричард, подумав, что с Мэем и Кларксоном могло тоже произойти что-то плохое. Мысль о том, что его любимые люди сейчас где-то рядом, страдают, придала ему сил. Ему надо выбраться, надо найти их!

\- Ебучий мудак! - Хаммонд дернул руками, пытаясь освободиться. Кто бы ни сделал это с ними, он ему покажет!

Через несколько рывков анкер поддался и выскользнул из стены. Видимо, порода здесь была недостаточно крепкая. Развязав руки, Ричард засунул веревку в карман и поежился. Сначала он и не заметил, что здесь довольно холодно. Но теперь он понял, что озяб и, кроме того, был босиком и в легкой рубашке. Похоже, его похититель совсем не озаботился ботинками и курткой. Следовало поторопиться. 

И раз он не знал, где находится, то все равно было, куда идти. 

\- Дорогие зрители, если вы смотрите это шоу, то самое время позвонить в службу спасения и вытащить меня отсюда. - Пробормотал Ричард и осторожно пошел вперед, вытянув руки и ощупывая ногой землю, чтобы не упасть. - Если кто-то потерялся в лесу, ему советуют оставаться на месте, и это правильно. Его так легче найти. Но боюсь, это работает только когда знают, где искать. Ваш же покорный слуга в полной жопе. И не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, где эта жопа находится.

=+=

Энди щелкал пультом, развалившись на диване, наслаждая честно заслуженными пивом и недельным отпуском. Какое счастье, что Джереми решил дать всем передохнуть и свалил, забрав с собой остальных двух трудных детей. Надо бы почаще устраивать такие выходные, но их массовый трудоголизм не позволит.

Телефон тренькнул и он нехотя поднял его, надеясь, что там ничего срочного. Высветилось сообщение: 

«У Ричарда новое шоу?»

\- Какое еще шоу? - Энди сел и подтянул к себе компьютер, включая его и недовольно хмурясь. Насколько он знал, Хаммонд в ближайшее время ничего не планировал. И не в его привычке было скрывать проекты от друзей, все же они работали вместе много лет, и это...

\- Какого хрена?! - Уставившись на экран, он обнаружил Ричарда, снимаемого в ночном режиме. Но что-то здесь было сильно не так.

Прежде всего выглядел Ричард плохо, очень плохо. Испуганным, с огромными синяками под глазами, спутанными волосами. Да Хаммонд в жизни бы так не появился перед камерой! Уилман начал искать название, сайт, хоть что-то что могло бы ответить на его вопросы. Он обнаружил только, что это трансляция в реальном времени. 

\- Итак, дорогие зрители, - в это время тихо сказал Ричард, потирая ушибленную ладонь. - Вы могли убедиться, что я совершенно не ориентируюсь в темноте и под землей. Крот из меня получился бы никудышный.

Энди схватил телефон, но все трое были вне зоны доступа. Черт, какого хрена! Джереми тот еще любитель розыгрышей, но он никогда не поступил бы так с Ричардом. Энди знал, что Кларксон безумно любил и Хаммонда и Мэя, и скорее сам бы залез туда, чем отправил бы кого-то из них. 

Он решил позвонить Минди, осторожно спросить ее, не знает ли она где ее бывший муж. Но та ответила, что Ричард уехал с Джеймсом и Джереми и скорее всего просто отключил телефон, чтобы им не мешали. Энди не смог сказать ей. Не сейчас. 

=+=

\- Так, еще раз. - Джеймс пытался сосредоточиться. - У нас два варианта.

\- Отправиться за помощью или отправиться искать Хаммонда. - Джереми протянул руки и взял ладони Мэя в свои. - В первом случае мы рискуем наткнуться на этого мудака и рискуем потерять время. Но можем привести помощь. Во втором случае мы опять же рискуем наткнуться на этого мудака, но возможно мы вовремя найдем Ричарда.

\- Мы должны выбрать второй вариант. - Джеймс посмотрел в глаза Кларксона, - Он бы не сомневался и уже бы бегал по лесу с криками.

\- Уверен, он так и сделает, когда мы его найдем. - Джереми попытался улыбнуться. - Кстати, о лесе... Я тут вспомнил, что у меня есть кое-что, что может нам помочь.

Он спустился в подвал и вытащил коробку, забитую каким-то старым барахлом. Мэй поморщил нос от пыли и вопросительно посмотрел на Кларксона.

\- Это старые бумаги, оставшиеся после строительства дома. Я решил их оставить, думал вдруг про них вспомнят и заберут. Тут есть довольно подробная карта окрестностей. Раз уж у нас нет связи, попробуем по старинке.

\- Твой дом где-то здесь... А, вот, смотри! Он отмечен, и дорога к нему. - Джеймс разложил карту на столе и разгладил ладонями. У них был какой-никакой план и он чувствовал, что паника отступает. 

\- Шума мотора мы не слышали. - Добавил Джереми. - Конечно, может он оставил машину дальше, но тогда мы точно ничего не сможем сделать и поэтому этот вариант рассматривать не будем. Его смогут найти только если просмотрят все записи с ближайших камер. 

\- Тогда от этих камер будет хоть какая-то польза. Если он ушел куда-то недалеко, то мы можем посмотреть например... здесь! - Мэй обвел пальцем область, на которой были отмечены резкие перепады рельефа. - Такое ощущение, что здесь были шахты или что-то... может пещеры? Не уверен, что здесь была какая-то промышленность. Больше похоже на карстовые образования. 

\- Почему не в лесу? - Джереми внимательно изучал карту. Идея ему нравилась, и у него было странно предчувствие, что именно там и стоит смотреть. Хотя из них двоих он никогда не верил во все это соулмэйтское вуду. Ему казалось, что это глупые выдумки для неокрепших умов. 

\- Ох, Джереми, мы никогда не найдем их в лесу. Это огромная территория, и мне кажется... я знаю, ты считаешь это глупостью, но я чувствую, что нам нужно идти именно сюда. - Джеймс поднялся. - Я принесу куртки, а ты возьми фонари. И может, что-то из лекарств, на всякий случай. Хотя я надеюсь, что Ричард в порядке. 

Они собрались и вышли из дома через несколько минут. Кларксон выглядел сосредоточенным и спокойным, и это внушало Мэю надежду на то, что все закончится хорошо. Он даже думать не хотел, во что превратится их жизнь, если они потеряют Ричарда. Тем более, когда они только обрели друг друга. 

\- Он жив. - Сказал Джеймс через несколько минут молчания. - Его имя все еще... он жив.

\- Да. - Кларксон оглядывал землю вокруг, в надежде обнаружить следы.

\- Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь его. - Мэй внимательно посмотрел на Джереми. - И меня. Я могу понять ваши чувства, эмоции, но у тебя иначе? Ты чувствуешь его физическое состояние. Я видел, когда ты сидел с ним на диване.

\- Только когда он рядом. Тебя я кстати тоже чувствую. Хотя мне кажется, это все ерунда и... Мы столько лет вместе, нужно быть идиотами чтобы не понимать друг друга. - Кларксон покачал головой. - Мне сложно отделить свои ощущения от ваших, это раздражает. Помнишь, он заехал себе молотком по пальцу? Я тогда уронил кружку, потому что ощущения были, словно ударили меня. 

\- Не очевидные преимущества соулмэйтов. - Хмыкнул Джеймс. - Я думаю, ты должен попытаться найти его, при помощи своего Ричард-радара. 

\- А я что делаю? - Джереми удивился и вопросительно посмотрел на Мэя. - Разве я не этим занят?

\- Ты ищешь глазами.

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что я должен искать его сердцем, то мне придется напомнить, что мы не в диснеевском мультике. - Фыркнул Кларксон.

\- Нет, но... Помнишь, ты говорил, что легко можешь найти его на студии?

\- Да он так вопит, что его кто угодно найдет! - Джереми усмехнулся и покачал головой, вспоминая, с каким энтузиазмом Ричард отдавался работе. Черт возьми, он хотел оказаться там, вместе с ними.

\- Я не об этом. - Джеймс пихнул Кларксона в плечо. - Помнишь, он пытался бросить курить, и просил нас отбирать у него сигареты? И он постоянно срывался и прятался, и ты...

\- А, большая охота на Ричарда? - Джереми рассмеялся. - У него каждый раз было такое лицо, типа «Что? Опять?».

\- Попробуй сейчас повторить это. - Джеймс улыбнулся, - Приведи нас к нему. 

=+=

Из пещеры Ричард попал в коридор, достаточно узкий для того, чтобы он мог идти, касаясь пальцами стен с двух сторон. Он шел медленно, стараясь не сильно наступать на больную ногу, но все равно движение немного согрело его, и голова прояснилась. Тоннель тянулся уже довольно долго, то опускаясь то поднимаясь, но под небольшими углами. Стены были гладкими, и Хаммонд не мог нащупать никаких подпорок или балок, которые бы указывали на то, что этот проход сделан людьми. Скорее всего, вода промыла мягкие слои породы, создавая природный лабиринт. Ричард тихо высказывал своих предположения вслух, делая вид, что ведет очередную передачу. Так было легче. 

Постепенно под его ногами стало скользко и сыро, и через несколько десятков шаго и вовсе зажурчала вода. Ричард опустился на колени, набирая воду в ладони и понюхал ее. Никакого резкого запаха не было, и он решился умыть лицо и немного попить. После этого ему стало легче и он продолжил путь, закатав штаны до коленей. Хаммонд, заметил, что начал поскальзываться гораздо чаще. Сказывалась усталость. И кроме того ему все время казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Нет, он не слышал шагов или дыхания, но чувствовал взгляды. Хотя возможно, это его психика начала сдавать, не справляясь с ситуацией. Он пытался убедить себя, что это не страшнее, чем взгляды аудитории во время съемок передачи. 

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, дорогие зрители, но... - Ричард запнулся и упал в воду, расцарапав ладонь об острый камень. Зажав рану он сел и прислонился спиной к стене. - Я не хочу умирать здесь.

=+=

\- Я не понимаю, почему вы просто не можете остановить чертово вещание! - Энди тер виски, пытаясь унять боль. Он сидел в каком-то маленьком кабинете в здании полиции уже который час, и за это время ничего не поменялось. Наблюдать за Ричардом, за его страданиями было невыносимо. 

\- Потому что это единственная возможность определить, где он! - Рявкнул сердито детектив Джонсон, хлопнув ладонью по столу. Ему самому не нравилась ситуация. Это был не первый подобный случай.

Он занимался делом этого «Оператора», как его окрестила пресса уже второй год и все еще не мог найти зацепки. Каждый раз все проходило по одному сценарию: в какой-то момент, который никто не мог предсказать, появлялся сайт, на котором в прямом эфире проходила трансляция. Десять человек. Десять человек погибли на глазах многомиллионной интернет аудитории. 

Их ничего между собой не связывало, они не были знакомы. Обычные, случайные люди погибали, когда не могли выбраться из колодца, заброшенной шахты, лабиринта старой фабрики или недостроенной линии подземки. Джонсон все еще не знал, где находятся тела троих из них. 

Но сейчас все было иначе. По словам Уилмана, там рядом должны находиться еще три человека. И, кроме того, никто из предыдущих жертв не разговаривал с камерой. 

\- Он что, знает, что его снимают? - Джонсон вслушивался в бормотание Ричарда. Сигнал был слабый, изображение и звук шли с помехами.

\- Нет, скорее он пытается себя так успокоить. - Энди закурил очередную сигарету, несмотря на недовольный взгляд детектива.

\- Хорошо бы он сказал что-то, чем мы могли бы воспользоваться. - Джонсон открыл на соседнем экране карту. - Они выехали вчера из Лондона, так?

\- Да. Джереми звонил мне часов в десять утра, и после этого не выходил на связь. Вы сможете отследить откуда? - Встрепенулся Энди.

\- Мы же не в голливудском фильме. - Проворчал детектив. - Лучше скажите, зачем такая секретность? Уехать и не сказать куда. Отключить телефоны. Выглядит подозрительно.

\- Подозрительно? - Уилман холодно посмотрел на Джонсона. - Если бы ваша личная жизнь была все время на виду, вы бы так не говорили. Парням просто хотелось какое-то время побыть без камер, журналистов, папарацци. Я их понимаю. Их семьи сейчас не могут выйти из дома, потому что на них тут же набросятся с расспросами.

\- Я уже отправил к ним наших сотрудников. - Детектив снова посмотрел на экран. Ричард сидел, прислонившись к стене и отдыхал. - У него могли быть враги?

\- Ричарда все любили. - Энди покачал головой. - С Джереми сложнее, и я бы не стал вычеркивать его недоброжелателей из списка подозреваемых.

\- Почему? - Джонсон вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Надеюсь, это все не выйдет за пределы кабинета? - Спросил Уилман. - Они все трое соулмэйты. Насколько я знаю, Джереми и Джеймс несколько лет вместе, и как раз в эту поездку они хотели поговорить с Ричардом.

\- Я уже имел дело с такими парами. - Джонсон задумался. - Готов поспорить, они найдут его быстрее, чем мы. Будем на это надеяться.

=+=

\- Сколько часов мы уже здесь ходим? Скоро стемнеет. - Джереми остановился и сел на поваленный ствол дерева. - Как подумаю, что все это время он...

\- Тише! - Джеймс закрыл рот Кларксона ладонью. - Слышишь?

Он рванул вперед, спускаясь с холма так быстро, что чуть не упал. Остановился около провала в земле, которая сначала показалась им норой какого-то животного. 

\- Ричард? Ричард! Это ты? - Позвал он, опускаясь на колени.

\- Джеймс? - Еле услышал в ответ Мэй. - Джеймс! Ох, Джеймс, скажи, что мне не кажется... Джеймс! Джереми!

Кларксон мгновенно оказался рядом, пытаясь руками разгрести землю, но быстро уткнулся в твердую скалу, разрушить которую без инструментов было бы невозможно. В чуть расширившейся дыре они увидели еле заметное в темноте лицо Хаммонда. Он протягивал к ним руку и Джереми смог до него дотянуться и дотронуться кончиками пальцев. 

\- Вы настоящие... Настоящие! - Ричард подскользнулся и снова упал. Неловко поднявшись, он прислонился к стене. - Я не смогу здесь выбраться.

По его щекам катились слезы. Его нашли, но это все равно бесполезно, бесполезно! Но теперь он хотя бы знает, что Мэй и Кларксон в порядке. Как ему хотелось оказаться рядом с ними... Сейчас он жалел о кажой упущенной минуте, которую мог провести с теми, кого любил, и кто любил его. 

\- Ричард! - Джеймса самого трясло от собственной паники, перемешанной с чувствами Хаммонда. Джереми обнял его за плечи. - Ричард, мы тебя ни за что не оставим. Мы вытащим тебя, слышишь?

\- Это хорошо. - Хаммонд сполз по стене на пол. - Я не хотел бы... один...

=+=

\- Они нашли его! Поверить не могу! - Энди буквально прилип к экрану, не слушая недовольство Джонсона. - Ну же, скажите хоть что-нибудь, идиоты! Где вас искать!

\- Один из них может остаться с ним, второй поехать за помощью, разве нет? - Детектив напряженно вслушивался в эфир.

\- Если бы они могли, то так бы и сделали. Скорее всего проблема с машиной. - Уилман глянул на Джонсона. - Или они просто бояться действовать по одному. Мы не знаем, что произошло с ними. 

=+=

\- Джереми, Джеймс! Говорите со мной. - Ричард сидел, понимая, что у него уже нет сил подняться. Он промерз до самых костей, его исцарапанные ноги ныли, колено сводило от боли. Голова кружилась и его мутило так, что он уже не понимал, отключился он или еще в сознании.

\- Хаммонд, немедленно перестань делать вид, что умираешь! - Кларксон встал на ноги, оглядываясь, - Мы поищем дорогу к тебе.

\- Нет, нет! Не уходите! - Ричард испуганно завозился, пытаясь встать.

\- Мы здесь, мы здесь, мы не уходим. Я скину тебе наши куртки, там в кармане есть лекарства. Сможешь взять их? - Джеймс протолкнул одежду в дыру и попытался рассмотреть, что происходит внизу.

\- Нашел! - Отозвался Хаммонд через пару минут. Куртка Джеймса вымокла и он сел на нее, накрываясь сухой курткой Джереми. Знакомый запах немного успокаивал его, словно Кларксон обнимал его своими руками, защищая от этого кошмара. В кармане обнаружились обезболивающие таблетки и он впил сразу три, надеясь, что они подействуют как можно скорее. 

\- Я люблю вас. - Ричард всхлипнул. - Черт, я так сильно...

\- Хаммонд, прекрати, мелкий засранец! Мы тебя вытащим! - Джереми в сердцах пнул землю ногой.

\- Что... Ай! - На Хаммонда что-то упало, и он с удивление обнаружил, что это была камера, повисшая на шнуре. - Здесь... здесь камера!

\- Камера? - Джеймс вопросительно посмотрел на Кларксона. - Откуда здесь... Что? Джереми, что?!

\- Я знаю что происходит. - Кларксон изменился в лице и Мэй подумал, что у кого-то их них двоих сейчас откажет сердце. - Ричард, слушай меня внимательно! - Он наклонился к провалу. - Я слышал в новостях... но сейчас не это важно. Я скажу тебе адрес, а ты должен четко и громко повторить его несколько раз. Если сможешь, постарайся вернуться по коридору и повторять адрес. Потом приходи сюда. Понял?

\- Что? Зачем? - Хаммонд не хотел уходить от них обратно в темноту и холод. Зачем Джереми хочет, чтоб он ушел?

\- Я расскажу тебе, когда вернешься, обещаю. Просто сделай это! Ради меня. Ради нас всех.

\- Хорошо, я сделаю. Говори адрес. - Отозвался Ричард.

=+=

\- Везучие ублюдки. Господи, как же я их ненавижу. Каждый седой волос на моей голове... - Энди поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Отряд спасателей вылетел в тот же момент, как они с детективом Джонсоном смогли разобрать адрес. Через мгновение трансляция прервалась.

=+=

Хаммонд пришел в себя уже в вертолете. Он испуганно дернулся, увидев рядом незнакомые лица, попытался сорвать маску с лица. Джеймс и Джереми тут же кинулись к нему, перехватывая его рук, успокаивая. Ричард затих, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он не доверял себе. Может быть, это только сон и он все еще сидит в той холодной сырой пещере. 

\- Тише, тише, ты в безопасности! - Мэй переплел их пальцы, прижал к губам. Джереми зарылся всей пятерней в его волосы, поглаживая большим пальцем по виску. - Все закончилось, Ричи... Все позади.

Хаммонд закусил губу и несколько раз кивнул, смаргивая слезы. Ему ввели успокоительное и он уснул, не отпуская руки Джеймса и Джереми. 

\- Все закончилось. - Повторил Кларксон, прижимаясь губами к виску Мэя и закрывая глаза. - Джеймс, мы нашли его. 

=+=

\- Не могу поверить, что позволил этому произойти с ним. - Джереми опустил голову, не в силах смотреть на лежащего в больничной кровати Ричарда. Под искусственным холодным светом он казался необыкновенно бледным и совсем маленьким. Хрупким. 

\- Ты не виноват, Джереми. Ты сделал все, чтобы спасти его. - Джеймс поправил Хаммонду одеяло и сел рядом с Кларксоном. Они не могли оставить его и ночевали в больнице, хотя их и уверяли, что угрозы для его жизни нет.

\- Я привез его туда. Вас обоих. Ты тоже мог пострадать. - Джереми сжал ладони в кулаки. - Как он после этого сможет меня видеть?

\- Сейчас мы нужны ему еще больше, чем раньше. - Мэй обнял Кларксона и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. - Мне ты тоже нужен, толстяк. 

Джереми наконец чуть усмехнулся. Он повернулся и прижал его к себе, мягко и осторожно целуя в губы. Джеймс мягко улыбнулся и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

\- Извини. - Кларксон вздохнул. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Я знаю. - Мэй выпрямился и тепло посмотрел на Джереми. - Без тебя мы бы не справились. И я, и Ричард мы оба были в тебе уверенны. Это нас и спасло. Ты, и вечерние новости.

\- Сложно не запомнить, когда про этого маньяка рассказывали каждый вечер. Ричард не первая его жертва, но в этот раз он добился необыкновенного внимания. Ублюдок. - Сердито процедил Кларксон.

\- Теперь то его поймают, я уверен. - Мэй поднялся и подошел к Хаммонду, присаживаясь на край его кровати. - Нельзя обидеть любимчика Ричарда и уйти безнаказанным.

\- Кто тут любимчик... - Пробормотал Хаммонд и приоткрыл глаза. Он протянул к Джеймсу руку и тот обхватил его пальцы, прижимая их к губам. - Не... уходите.

\- Мы здесь. - Джереми сел с другой стороны и улыбнулся ему. - Ричард, мы не уйдем.

\- Далеко сидите... - Хаммонд потянул их обоих к себе, желая сократить рсстояние.

\- Мы же раздавим тебя, хомяк! - Кларксон поцеловал его в кончик носа. - Подожди минутку.

Он поднялся и прикатил вторую кровать. Зафиксировав колесики, помог Джеймсу передвинуть Хаммонда ближе к центру, и они устроились по бокам от него, согревая своим теплом. 

\- Кажется, я надолго выбыл из строя. - Слабым голосом пробормотал Ричард. - Чувствую себя хреново, опять срываю сроки. 

\- Будешь отдыхать столько, сколько потребуется. Не думай о сроках. - Пообещал Кларксон. 

\- Ну не знаю, Джереми. Мои коллеги та еще боль в заднице, вытащат меня даже из могилы. - Усмехнулся Ричард и ойкнул, когда его легонько ткнули в ребра.

\- Вот ведь засранец. - Заметил Кларксон.

\- Определенно. - Согласился Джеймс.

=+=

\- Спасибо, что нашли время встретиться со мной. - Детектив Джонсон улыбнулся Кларксону. - Понимаю, что вам сейчас не до этого.

\- Все нормально, Ричард вместе с Джеймсом. - Джереми сел на стул перед детективом.

\- Вы что-то вспомнили?

\- Да, я тут подумал. - Кларксон взял в рот дужку очков, собираясь с мыслями. - Мы решили туда поехать в четверг, сказали об этом Энди в пятницу и уехали уже в субботу. Никто, кроме нас троих об этом не знал. Но как тогда все это успели подготовить? Камеры, трансляцию, спланировать похищение. Я подумал, что человек, который это сделал мог спланировать все заранее. Очень сильно заранее.

\- Продолжайте. - Джонсон заинтересованно слушал.

\- Я купил дом пару лет назад. Но так толком там не жил. До меня дом не принадлежал никому. Поэтому...

\- Вы думаете, это мог быть кто-то из тех, кто его строил? - Детектив откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Вполне. Это удобно. Подготовить все заранее, а потом ждать, когда ловушка захлопнется. - Джереми протянул детективу папку с документами. - Здесь все бумаги. Посмотрите, может кто-то найдется.

=+= 

\- Привет! - Джеймс улыбнулся появившемуся в дверях Джереми.

\- Дорогие, я дома! - Закатил глаза Кларксон. Он подошел к дивану и перегнулся через спинку, целуя Мэя и макушку спящего Хаммонда. - Как он?

\- Хорошо. Принял свои лекарства и уснул. Как встреча?

\- Я думаю, мы это узнаем через некоторое время. - Джереми сел в кресло и потянулся. - У нас дома есть еда? Кроме этой кроличьей зелени, которую Ричард продолжает упорно таскать в холодильник?

=+=

Ричард сидел за столом, ожидая, пока машина доделает его кофе. Он подпирал голову рукой, следя за утренними новостями. Джеймс и Джереми еще спали, но он за прошедшие пару недель отоспался так, что теперь был готов месяц бодрствовать.

Его внимание привлек уже знакомый ему детектив Джонсон. Хаммонд прибавил звук. С каждым мгновением его глаза все шире открывались, и наконец он пораженно выдохнул. 

\- Джеймс! Джереми! - Закричал он, сорвался с места и побежал в их спальню, на повороте врезаясь в стену. - Они поймали его! Они его нашли!

Он прыгнул в кровать, заливаясь счастливым смехом и пытаясь одновременно рассказывать им то, что услышал и целовать куда попадет. Теперь даже остатки страха растворились, и он понял, что может счастливо жить дальше. 

\- Отличная новость. - Джеймс улыбнулся и снова упал на подушку, сонно зевая.

\- Хаммонд, не егози. - Джереми перевернул Ричарда, на кровать между ними и уткнулся лицом в его волосы. - Дай нам доспать и мы будем готовы прыгать не менее радостно.

\- Да сколько же вы можете спать! - Возмутился Ричард, пытаясь выбраться из рук Кларксона.

\- Надо было оставить его там. - Простонал Джеймс, накрывая голову подушкой.

\- Определенно. - Фыркнул Джереми, затыкая возмущенного Ричарда поцелуем.

Уснуть снова у них не получилось. Но никто не расстроился.


End file.
